The Nightscare
by Pupcake125
Summary: Ichigo has a nightmare.


**Hey, guess what.**

** I graduated high school, guys!**

** I'M SO DONE WITH THAT STUPID SCHOOL! No more mean teachers! And most importantly, NO MORE BULLIES!**

** Let's hope college is different for me. As a celebration, I wrote this IchiRuki fic! A little fluffy, and a tad scary, if your Ichigo in this. Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

He was walking. He didn't know where he was going, or why. Hell, he didn't even know where he was. All he knew was he was walking down a foggy road. An ominous, thick fog, that surrounded everything around him except the black asphalt below his feet.

It was cold. He felt chilly despite having a coat on, and he wasn't sure why. He saw his own breath when he silently exhaled. It mingled with the fog and disappeared.

'_Where am I?_' He wondered. He looked up, but everything was black. It must've been night time. There was no other explanation. That still didn't answer where he was. Was he in Karakura Town? Was he in Tokyo? Was he in the Soul Society? He couldn't have been. The road he was walking was as black as the sky, and this fog; it was almost suffocating.

As he walked he saw something. A silhouette; a figure lingering from afar. He squinted to get a better look. It was walking away from him, but then he noticed something familiar. It was short. Like someone he knew well.

"Rukia," he muttered. "Rukia! Hey, Rukia!" He called to her and ran for her. He was running and it seemed like she was so far away. As if her strides were long and far. "Rukia, hold on!" He yelled after her. She finally stopped, but didn't look at him when he finally caught up to her. She was in her Shihakushō. Odd…

"What is it?" She said kind of brashly. He was taken aback by this. She wasn't normally this… snappy.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you." He said to her.

"For what reason?" She asked, now looking at him. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"I need a reason to talk to you? Since when?" He asked. He's known her for years. Why all of a sudden does he need a reason to speak to her?

"It doesn't matter." She said and turned and started walking away. He flinched suddenly.

"H-hey, Rukia!" He reached for her, but she smacked his hand away.

"What?! And who even are you?" She snapped at him. He took a step back. Rukia didn't know him? But… how?

"Rukia, it's me. Ichigo. How do you not know who I am?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Ichigo? I know no one named Ichigo. And how do you know my name?" She unsheathed her Zanpakato and pointed it at him. Ichigo stepped back further. He was unarmed. And if she attacked him, he'd be done for.

"Rukia, how don't you know it's me? We've been together for years. How can you not know who I am?" Ichigo asked. He wasn't comprehending what was happening. Rukia again glared at him.

"You perverted creep. Beat it before I kill you." She growled. She returned her sword and turned and began walking away. Ichigo stood there, stunned and confused. Why didn't she know who he was? They've been together for years. It was killing him to know that she practically hated him right now and he didn't know why. When Rukia was just about to disappear, Ichigo bolted after her.

"Rukia, stop!" He shouted. Again it seemed like she was miles away on this straight black road. The fog was making it seem like she was just an illusion. "Rukia, wait!" Ichigo yelled after her again. She ignored him. She didn't hear him at all. Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Damn it, Rukia, stop!" He shouted as loud as he could. But she continued to walk. She was still so far.

Heart pounding, Ichigo kept running, hearing the sound of his own feet pounding at the road as he ran after Rukia. As he was running, the fog began to clear and Rukia became closer and his surroundings became clearer.

"Rukia!" He kept calling. It seemed like it was the only thing he was able to say. "Rukia, wait!" He yelled again. The fog was dispersing, and Ichigo realized he was in the construction lot not far from his house. How the hell did he get here? It didn't matter, he needed to get to Rukia. "Rukia!"

"Quit following me!" Rukia whipped around and screamed at him. Ichigo skidded to a stop hearing Rukia so infuriated with him. "Get out of here you stupid kid!" She screamed at him again. Ichigo was so confused. Why was she treating him like this?

"Rukia, I…" Ichigo's voice was drowned out by a loud groan. He shivered at the sound. It sounded like metal was bending. Rukia looked up. A bundle of steel rods were leaning toward her and she gasped. "Rukia, move!" Ichigo launched for her and rammed her out of the way, the metal rods collapsing on top of him. Ichigo tried to hold them up, but they kept falling and his arms became weak and his feet were digging into the ground from the extreme weight. "R-Rukia, get… out of here!" He yelled at her. His knees buckled and his arms started to quiver in pain. He couldn't hold it. It was going to crush him.

There was another loud groan and Ichigo looked up. A beam had fallen, and it was plummeting straight towards him…

* * *

Eyes shot open; Ichigo bolted upright with a shout of terror. He was drenched in sweat and his heart was racing. He felt himself, rubbing his hands up and down his body. He was in one piece. Good. So that means it was…?

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked over in his bed. Rukia was lying in bed next to him, a confused and tired look on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked as she sat up. Ichigo sighed heavily in relief. It was just a dream. It was all just a dumb, stupid dream. He learned forward and pulled Rukia into him, embracing her tightly. "Ichigo? What's the matter?" Rukia asked, clearly confused.

"I had a bad dream…" he muttered into her shoulder after a long silent pause. Rukia didn't say anything. "A really bad dream…" he hugged her tighter. Rukia slid her arms up around him.

"But it was just a dream. And it can't hurt you. Whatever it was, forget it, because I'm here and always will be, Ichigo." She smiled as he held her closer to him.

"I know," he whispered. "I know…"

* * *

**Please leave a review guys!**


End file.
